Captain America Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** (Red Skull's henchman) ** (Red Skull's henchman) ** ** Red Skull's unnamed henchmen Other Characters: * * ** ** ** General King Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Death Loads the Bases | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = When the owner of the Brooklyn Badgers baseball team, Bernard Riggley refuses to sell the team, the next game against the Blue Sox is ended abruptly when his star pitcher is murdered with a poison dart. Watching from the stands, Steve Rogers and James Barnes change into Captain America and Bucky to investigate. They run into a cloaked figure who calls himself the Black Toad who manages to evade capture when his gang gets the drop on the two heroes. Returning to Camp Lehigh, Steve and James are given K.P. Duty by Sgt. Duffy for returning late. That night, Captain America and Bucky return to Riggley stadium for the next game in the hopes of capturing the Black Toad before he can kill again. When the next running pitcher refuses to participate in the next game, Captain America and Bucky agree to participate in the game in order to flush the Toad out. Sure enough, the Toad appears and attempts to sabotage the game with a bomb, but Captain America tosses it to a safe distance. Chasing the Black Toad into the locker room, Cap and Bucky soon find themselves in the dark and accidentally jump Riggley. Turning the lights back on, Riggley is about to tell them who the Black Toad really is when he is struck with a poison dart. Clashing with the Black Toad and his minions again, Captain America manages to unmask the Toad in a one-on-one battle, revealing him to be Chuck McArthur, the Badger's manager. McArthur explains he sought to get ownership of the team because he felt that he deserved to own them after working them up to be the best team in the league. Having completely gone insane, McArthur then jumps from the stands to his death. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Rocco (Toad's henchman) Other Characters: * * Badgers (baseball team) ** DiRaggio (a player) ** Adams (a player) ** Bill (a player) * Blue Sox (baseball team) * ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = A Message from Captain America | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Captain America relates brief biographies of the various characters who appear in the pages of his magazine: Betty Ross, Sergeant Duffy, Father Time, Jerry "Headline" Hunter, and Hurricane. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * Items: * * | StoryTitle4 = Horror Plays the Scales | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Nazi agent the Fiddler has been sent to the United States to eliminate government officials who have been vocally against the Nazi regime in Europe. To this end, he sets himself up as a concert performer who has his performances broadcast. He has his henchmen take up jobs as butlers for these officials and plant explosives in their radios so that when he hits the right note on his violin, the bombs go off and slay his targets. His first victim is Senator Alvin Benson, whose death leaves the authorities stumped. However, Captain America and Bucky are also investigating the scene. After the authorities leave, the two heroes catch the "butler" retrieving a fragment of the bomb from the wreckage. When they can't get any answers from the Nazi spy they knock him out and leave before the police return. Returning to base, Steve and James are told by Sgt. Duffy that they have been spared K.P. Duty because the regiment has been invited to a concert. At the concert, Steve is jarred by the sudden high pitch squall of the Fiddler's fiddle at the end of his show. When they exit the concert hall there is already news on the street the mysterious death of another senator. Steve and James decide to check it out in their civilian guises, pretending to pay their respects. The butler slams the door on their faces, leaving the two heroes suspicious. Curious, Steve sends Bucky base to camp and decides to see if the agency that has hired out the butlers to the recently deceased senators is hiring. When he tries to get a job he is refused, however he spies on another man getting a job after him, confirming his suspicions that the butlers have something to do with the murders. Changing into Captain America, Steve returns to Camp Lehigh and sends Bucky to keep an eye on the Fiddler while he rushes off to the home of the senator that has recently hired one of the new butlers. Arriving at Senator Shores, Captain America barges in before the Fiddler's nightly broadcast and forces the butler to stay in the room during the performance. Sure enough, the butler confesses to the entire scheme and Cap reveals that he had already disarmed the bomb and easily knocks the butler out. Meanwhile, back at the auditorium, Bucky follows the Fiddler to his dressing room. Spotting the boy following him the Fiddler pistol whips Bucky and then begins playing his violin at a note that would kill a person. However, when it has no effect he plays higher and higher until he eventually dies from his own music just as Captain America busts in. Cap finds that Bucky survived the musical onslaught by stuffing his ears with cotton. Returning to Camp Lehigh, Steve and James are met by Sgt. Duffy who tells the pair that Bucky has won the camp contest and has won a brand new violin. To Duffy's confusion both Steve and James faint at the mention of the instrument. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Harver (Benson's waiter) * * Hobbs (Shores's waiter) Other Characters: * * * Inspector Grimes * ** * Senator Lee * Senator Shores * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * * | StoryTitle5 = Justice Laughs Last | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Ken Bald | Inker5_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The cigar store owned by Solidus Scriggles is the next in a series of establishments that are being pressured by the local mob to pay protection money. When Scriggles refuses to pay up the protection fee, he is beaten up and told he better pay up the next day or else. When Harry Cane comes into the shop and helps the battered store owner, Scriggles notices his new customer resembles the hero known as Hurricane. Harry tells Scriggles that when the mobsters return they are in for a rude surprise. Scriggles' suspicions about the strange customer turn out to be true when Hurricane uses his super-speed to rough up the returning mobsters. With "Speedy's" aid, Hurricane then pays a visit to the mobsters' leader, a man named Petro. With Speedy's help, Hurricane defeats Petro and his mob. In the fight's aftermath, Hurricane agrees to take Speedy on as his partner in his battle against crime. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Petro Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle6 = Headline Hunter | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Nazi spies led by a British traitor named Reginald gun down a famous American actor and frame Reginald's brother Jerry in order to turn the United States against Britain. When Jerry pleads his innocence, the story gets the attention of Headline Hunter who decides to investigate Jerry's claims. The Nazi spies, fearing that Hunter might expose their plot. Getting the drop on Hunter, they knock him out and attempt to eliminate him by throwing his body into a nearby river. Reviving before he can drown, Hunter hitches a ride on the back of the Nazis' car back to their hideout. There he gets the jump on the Nazis and their leader, revealing him to be Reginald. As Hunter knocks out Reginald he figures out that not only did the traitor do the job for the money, but also to win his brother Jerry's inheritance of the family fortune as well. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Perry Other Characters: * Reginald Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = Race Against Doom | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler7_1 = Al Avison | Inker7_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Hal Saxon, a friend of Larry Scott, is arrested for murdering and stole the cargo aboard the Southern Princess. Larry, knowing that his friend could never do such as thing decides to sit in on the court case and listens as the prosecutions lawyer plays a recorded confession seemingly made by Hal. Meeting with Hal in his jail cell, Larry learns how Hal was tricked into saying the incriminating words by a man posing as a detective. Seeking to find a means of clearing his friends name, Larry goes out for dinner and overhears one of the members of the jury bragging how they were paid off by the prosecution. Attacking them, he confiscates one of the gold coins that the jury member has in his possession and identifies it as a counterfeit. Larry scours the entire city and soon finds that the owner of a bank is the leader of the counterfeiters. Following them back to their secret hideout in the country, Larry leaves them a warning that Father Time will come for them at 11 o'clock if they do not confess their crimes. Scoffing at this, the crooks continue their operation and when the 11 o'clock hour passes, Father Time tips off the police to their location, photographs them in the act but the crooks escape. Taking the photograph to the District Attorney, Father Time is shocked when the D.A. dismisses the photo. Realizing that the D.A. is in cahoots with the crooks, he knocks him out and takes him to the crooks other hideout in clock tower. Dousing the D.A. in phosphorescent paint, Father Time forces the D.A. to pretend to be a ghost and order his cohorts to surrender to the law. Soon after, the D.A. awakens just as the police arrive and arrest all the criminals and take them into justice. Hal's name is cleared of all crime and he is released from prison and is appointed the new District Attorney by the Governor. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed D.A. Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Makes his first apparence in this issue the original Red Skull, Johann Schmidt; the Red Skull who first appeared in and died in , George Maxon, was an imposter authorized by the real Skull, as revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}